1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of baths, and to the particular field of body scrubbers used in baths or showers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people enjoy showering to clean their body. However, many people have difficulty in scrubbing their back. People often employ a number of contortions and combinations of contortions and brushes or wash cloths to accomplish this objective.
Some people do not have the dexterity or flexibility to adequately clean their back. In such cases, his or her back may go unscrubbed.
Therefore, there is a need for a device which will make it easy for someone to scrub his or her back.
While the inventor is aware of several devices that can be used to assist a person in scrubbing his or her back, the devices of which the inventor is aware have several drawbacks. For example, the known devices may require the application of soap to the device each time the device is used. This may create a messy sponge or cloth that must dry out or be wrung out. Furthermore, it may require the application of soap each time the device is used, which may be wasteful.
Therefore, there is a need for a device which will make it easy for someone to scrub his or her back and which will be capable of storing soap between uses.
Still further, the devices known to the inventor do not conform to the user's back and the user must move or contort in order to make full use of the device. This may be uncomfortable, especially for a disabled person or for a very small or a very large person.
Therefore, there is a need for a device which will make it easy for someone to scrub his or her back and which will be amenable for use by a plurality of different users.